El Tiempo
by Perla Floyd
Summary: Esta Historia narra las fases de Perla que pasa cuando tiene una fuerte discusión que tiene con Blu, al cual la obliga a estar sola por dejar a Blu, ella pasara pro cada fase de su vida al cual tendrá que superar ese vació al cual es el "El Tiempo"..
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

_**Bueno esta historia será un poco larga, esta historia es original.**_

_**Esta historia trata del personaje principal **_**"Perla"**_** Ella a pasado bastantes Días Sola por una discusión con Blu al cual afecta mucho en su capacidad de ser ella misma, ella pierde su actitud egoísta, Independiente y lo mas importante de ella Su aprecio a su libertad y felicidad.**_

_**Ella pasara por fases al cual la harán llegar a su meta la cual es que vuelva con el amor de su vida al cual solo necesita en una vida que es el "**_**Amor nadie puede vivir sin el".**

_**Perla todos los días se topaba con palabras de auto ayuda, y unas no le afectaban en nada y otras si les llegan, ella se da cuenta que depende de su actitud…**_

_**Esta Historia de 24 capitulos se llamara el **_**"El Tiempo"**

_**Todo tiene su tiempo**_

_**Y ese tiempo tiene su función.**_


	2. El Amor

_**Para cada una de las personas**_

_**Que ha tenido algo que ver en mi vida.**_

_**Y para alguien muy especial **_

_**Que está más cerca que nunca,**_

_**Aunque no la puedo ver:**_

"_**¡Tenias Razón!**_

_**Si el amor fuera paquete vendría abierto"**_

**El Amor …**

_**Aparece Perla en escena Volando Muy Tristemente por la discusión que tiene Con Blu ..**_

_**Recuerdo:**_

**Blu.** ¡Sabes Perla Creo Que eres Muy egoísta, Valoras demasiado tu libertad ese es tu Problema!

**Perla.** Claro ¿Acaso tú no tienes problemas? ¡Claro que los tienes! ¡Tu eres demasiado infantil jamás puedes vivir sin Linda siempre quieres ir siempre, tienes más tiempo para ella que para mi! ¿Y sabes que? ¡Yo Me largo!

**Blu.** Claro, se te olvida que soy ¡una Mascota!, Vete quien te quiera extrañar (Blu se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a Perla)

**Perla.** Claro dame la espalda a tu compañera de corazón ¡Gracias Blu! (Perla toma vuelo y se avienta contra Blu, Recordando como la primera vez que se conocieron ella ahorcándolo)

**Blu.** ¡Ya suelta mi cuello me estas asfixiando!

**Perla.** (Quita su pata de su cuello pero aun sigue arriba de el) ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Pues recuerdas que yo siempre fui así, Bueno Pero el Punto es que yo aun te sigo queriendo, Pero tu vas a pagando ese amor que tengo hacia ti por tu estúpidas babosadas que haces

**Blu.** (Se queda Pensando) Tienes Razón es mi culpa Perdonam….. (Blu interrumpido por Perla)

**Perla.** Sabes No no necesito perdonarte porque tu tendrás ese maldito remordimiento, Por a verme dado la espalda cuando te necesite, y mas aparte decirme que nadie me va a extrañar, sabes ¿quién va ser el único en extrañarme? (Perla apretando mas su pata contra el cuello de Blu) Voy a ser yo misma por a ver Perdido mi tiempo con una Mascota, y espero que me borre de mi mente esa ilusión que tenia

**Blu.** (Blu afligido y con culpa) Perdóname Perla no era mi intención hacer esa estupidez, y no yo también que extrañare, pero no te vallas yo .. yo te necesito tu me has enseñado hacerme valer por mi mismo, es que mi problema es que no me saco de la cabeza que necesito a un Humano para ser Feliz Porque yo.. (Blu Interrumpido Por Perla quien extrañamente lo beso)

**Ese Beso Duro Bastante tiempo, Parecía que fuese el último beso de esos enamorados, ese beso cubría esas Heridas del corazón pero en poco tiempo volverían abrirse … **

**Perla.** (Separando su pico de Blu) Espero que te haya gustado el último beso Blu

**Blu.** ¿¡Que!? Ultimo beso a que te refieres Perla

**Perla.** (Se baja de Blu y deja pararse) Si, como escuchaste el último beso, te dejo libre para que vayas a tu vida que no puedes dejarla y yo a construir nuevamente mi vida, ser feliz como solía hacerlo

**Blu.** (Un Poco Quebrada su voz) Perla porque haces esto, yo te amo, Fue una estupidez a ver dicho eso de ti, tú sabes que soy un tarado para eso, Perdóname Perla no quiero lo que llevamos tu y yo de un tiempo acabe por una discusión tan patética, ¡Por favor Perla No me dejes!

**Perla.** ¿Estúpida Blu? Eso para ti parece estúpida pero para mi no, me quedo claro con lo que dijiste hasta me diste la espalda, sabes creo que es mejor irme, ¡Adiós Mascota! (Perla Abre sus alas y se va lo más rápido posible para que Blu no la alcance, Ella estallo en llanto)

**Blu.** (Al ver que Perla se alejaba demasiado rápido) Perla no, ¡Perla no te vallas! (Blu abre sus alas y va atrás de ella)

**Blu Siguió persiguiendo a Perla, hasta que un momento la perdió totalmente, Blu bajo de la altura y se fue tristemente a su Hogar solitario sin alguien que lo amara ..**

**Mientras con Perla**

**Perla Volaba Rápidamente hasta un punto que estabilizo su vuelo, Perla Lloraba no podía contener ese sufrimiento y dolor al dejar a Su amado a su compañero ..**

**Perla.** (Perla hablándose así misma) ¿A veces estamos con las personas correctas por las razones incorrectas? Oh acaso ¿a veces estamos con la persona incorrecta por las razones correctas? Perla tranquilízate fue un gran paso para dejar ese dolor que sentías…

**Perla seguía volando sin un rumbo pero sus pensamientos no dejaban de molestar a Perla ..**

**Pensamientos de Perla:**

_**¿El Amor es.. Siempre y cuando el ego deje ser? O ¿el amor confunde cuando quieres entender, y por fin entiendes cuando el amor se deja de ser? O tal vez ¿El amor es más grande es el que aprendes a recibir aun cuando no es tangible? Porque lloro si supuestamente e dejado de querer a Blu, o tal vez si lo quiero a un … ¿Cuántas veces e preferido estar sola porque me duele demasiado desprenderme? Eh decidido algo que es preferir eso es vivir a medias y perderme de una experiencia completa**_

_**Fin de sus Pensamientos..**_

**Perla volaba sin rumbo hasta que por fin salió de su mundo paralelo su mente..**

**Perla.** ¿Adónde Voy? Tal vez buscaría un Árbol cerca de la playa Ipanema, o podría ir con Eva, Podría ir con Jocelyn o Fernanda, ¿Adónde voy si no tengo un camino? … (Perla aterriza en la Playa Ipanema para ver las olas y la noche hermosa)

**Perla veía la hermosa playa Ipanema, pero ella escucho un aleteo cerca de hay y una voz femenina conocida ..**

**Perla.** (Voltea a ver quién era) ¿Eva? Que haces Aquí

**Eva.** Hola Querida me entere lo que paso con Blu

**Perla.** ¿Qué estuviste hay espiándonos? (Perla con un tono de voz enojado)

**Eva.** No querida, Blu llego con Rafael porque se sentía fatal, Nos conto todos y yo pienso que .. (Eva interrumpida por Perla)

**Perla.** Bagh… ¿Vienes a reclamarme, porque lo deje?

**Eva.** No, no vengo a reclamarle a nadie, solo venia a ver como estabas ..

**Perla.** (Con voz quebrada) ¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?

**Eva.** Pues no te diré como suelen decirte de "Te conozco" Pues la verdad tus llantos son demasiados fuerte y suficientes para ubicarte querida, mas aparte volaba checando en cada rincón si estabas, sabes ¿A cuántas Personas podemos querer o amar en una vida, incluso al mismo tiempo en un día?

**Perla.** No, no tengo idea (Perla limpiándose su cara con sus alas)

**Eva.** Mira querida, Hay tantas Formas de Querer y de amar, que cada persona que quisiste o amas forma parte de lo que eres hoy, Sabias que el amor mas grandes el de alguien que siempre existe en tu interior, No tanto como un recuerdo sino que está presente en ti, aunque no contigo, a eso se le llama que el amor es que aprendes a recibir aun cuando no es tangible

**Perla.** Tratas de decir que Blu a cambiado mi forma de amar, y ¿que el amor más grande que siento soy yo? ¿Y lo que pasamos Blu y yo no es un recuerdo si no está diariamente presente en mi aun que no está realmente conmigo?

**Eva.** Exacto querida, Eso es lo que te hace ser tú, amando a las Personas, Sabes ese amor intangible, se convierte en un sentimiento que sigue viviendo por la fuerza del amor mismo, sabes estaba pensando que al dejar a Blu Solo para que sea feliz como era antes ahora proviene de ese mismo amor; de ese amor que tienes tan presente en ti, aun que no contigo Perla

**Perla.** Pero Eva ¿Cómo le haces para quererte? Yo Pienso que creo que todos quisieran quererse más que nada en el mundo, pero algunos no saben como, por ejemplo yo; Creo que quererte a ti mismo es muy difícil cuando no te conoces y, como en cualquier relación, no te puedes enamorar de alguien que no conoces y mucho a parte siento que no entiendo si extraño a Blu o no, a veces no entiendo porque lo conocí (Perla baja su mirada y vuelve a lagrimear)

**Eva.** A veces no entiendes por qué conoces a alguien hasta que ya no está contigo

**Perla.** Muchas veces la ausencia de alguien te dice más que su presencia (Perla sube su mirada y mira hacia el cielo estrellando..) Pero aun no se Eva .. (Perla con voz quebrada)

**Eva.** Sabes Perla, la definición del amor va cambiando con forme pasan los años, Por ejemplo Rafael y yo nosotros nos tomamos enserio nuestros papeles mientras que Blu y tu no, apenas son Jóvenes empezando la vida, y una parte de ellas es el amor, de hecho, so solo existe una manera de amar, existe el amor de acuerdo con cada uno de nosotros, existe el amor de acuerdo con nuestra capacidad de entenderlo

**Perla.** Sabes Eva Tienes demasiada razón apenas Blu y yo Somos Jóvenes Tenemos 15 años, y no queríamos tomar un papel demasiado mayor para nuestra capacidad de entender el amor

**Eva.** Bueno, ¿y cómo te sientes ahora?

**Perla.** Muy pensativa, Pero sigo estando triste

**Eva.** Sabes Perla deberías ir con Blu, el te necesita demasiado en su vida, al igual que tu, pero aun no te has dado cuenta (Eva ve que Perla se queda callada) Vamos Perla, ve con Blu

**Perla.** No insistas Eva no ire con Blu, en este momento quiero reflexionar cada cosa que pasa por mi mente, cada sentimiento que aun no se si es un sentimiento, quiero encontrar ese camino al cual debo voltear a ver, caminar y volar en el ..

**Eva.** Bueno querida suerte, Pero en mi opinión vuelve con Blu, el te necesita al igual que tu a el, y aparte ¿donde pasaras este tiempo si no decides estar con el?

**Perla.** Ya veré Eva, Ya veré, ve con Rafael te ha de estar esperando y ha de estar preocupado, Vuela yo estaré aquí y ya buscare donde será mi nuevo hogar

**Eva.** Esta bien tienes razón, Pero ten suerte querida, Recuerda que la noche es larga, y los pensamientos cortos, Adiós querida cuídate (Eva abre sus alas y se va a su hogar)

**Perla.** ¡Igual tu Eva Adiós!

**Perla veía como desaparecía Eva, mientras nuevamente quedaba sola ella y sus pensamientos ..**

**Pensamientos de Perla:**

**Que quiso decir Eva que "**_**La noche es larga y mis pensamientos cortos**_**" ¡Tal vez que me voy a estar matando cada minuto de la noche pensando en esto! Bueno es momento de buscar un lugar en donde pasar los días**

**Fin del pensamientos de Perla.**

**Perla emprendió vuelo en busca de un nuevo hogar en la selva..**

**Pasaron varias horas hasta que al fin Perla encontró un Árbol vacio..**

**Perla.** Bueno viviré aquí a partir de hoy ¿Creo? Bueno necesita un arreglo pero se lo daré mañana en la mañana, ahora es momento de dormir (Perla se acomodo en un lugar del nido y quedo profundamente dormida)

**Mientras con Blu ..**

**Blu se encontraba en el nido de Rafael **

**Rafael.** Blu, Te aseguro que Eva ya la encontró y ya viene de regreso enserio Blu, No pierdas esperanzas

**Blu.** Pero si no es así y viene sola .. (Blu baja su mirada)

**Rafael.** Yo la conozco muy bien, se que vendrá con ella y ustedes 2 volverán hacer felices como antes, (Rafael escucha un ruido) Mira es Eva ya Llego

**Ambos Se paran a la presencia de Eva ..**

**Eva.** (Entra al nido) Hola, Buenas noches

**Rafael.** Y.. Y .. ¿Y Perla?

**Eva.** Lamento decirte esto Blu, Pero ella me digo que .. (Eva interrumpida por Blu)

**Blu.** ¿Que me odia, que ya no me quiere, que mate lo poco que ya sentía por mi?

**Eva.** No, No, No, Blu no mal entiendas ella me digo que aun te ama como nada en el mundo, ¡Pero no te ilusiones Blu! La heriste por su alma y espíritu que ya no cree casi en ella misma, solo tenle paciencia, no la busques por que puede echar a perder su recapacitación

**Blu.** Esta bien no me ilusionare, Pero seguiré esperándola en mi corazón .. Aun que sea demasiado tiempo la esperare, Comprendo que si la lastime sentimental mente.. espero encontrármela una vez por lo menos y pedirle perdón

**Rafael.** Sabes Blu, Ya es tarde, es mejor que te vayas a tu nido y descanses hoy fue un pesado día, mañana será uno mas y tendrás que estar bien para ello

**Blu.** Tienes razón Rafael es momento de ir a dormir, Bueno gracias por todo Rafael, Gracias Eva por decirme ese mensaje de Perla .. Gracias, que pasen buena noche hasta luego

**Blu sale del nido de Rafael y Eva, se va a su hogar solitario ..**

**Eva.** Pobre Blu ..

**Rafael.** Dime que te digo Perla Eva

**Eva.** Creo que es mejor que te cuente ven tomemos ha ciento ya que es demasiado largo lo que te voy a decir

**Rafael.** Esta bien

**Mientras con Blu..**

**Blu llegaba a su Nido al cual antes era un armonioso hogar lleno de amor, al cual ahora se convirtió en algo solitario y triste..**

**Blu.** Creo que me tendré que acostumbras a esto (Blu tristemente entro a su nido y se acomodo en una parte, durmió en ella)

_**El Amor, de alguna forma, siempre regresa,**_

_**Bueno, No regresa, Siempre está,**_

_**Sólo que a veces lo vemos y a veces no.**_

_**Las medias naranjas no existen,**_

_**Existen los racimos de uvas.**_


	3. La Soledad

_**La soledad me ha enseñado**_

_**Que el "Tiempo" me pertenece**_

_**Y que el silencio es Sabio.**_

**La soledad ..**

**Fue una Noche Fría, de Soledad, Extrañe tu calor, tus abrazos, Tus besos que me despertaran, tu suaves acaricias con tus plumas. Esta noche Pase Muy sola por fin siento lo que es la Soledad, es algo muy feo en sentimiento, ya que sientes que algo falta y es necesario ir por él. Bueno basta de Pensamientos Perla es Hora de Levantarnos, hoy es un nuevo día al cual tengo que aprender algo, ya que todos los día aprendes algo nuevo.**

**Perla se levanto, Vio su nuevo hogar, y vio que estaba demasiado desacomodado necesitaba una Ala para quedar Limpio y reluciente (Un ala me refiero a una mano).**

**Perla Arreglaba su nuevo nido pero de la nada se escucho un ruido a fuera de su nido**

**Perla.** ¿Hay alguien ahí? (Perla respondió algo de preocupación, pero a la vez con una voz feliz al pensar que sea Blu)

**Se siguen escuchando Ruidos y de pronto sale una Guacamaya verde con un toque en sus ojos Azules, un poco más alta que Perla.**

**Perla.** Ouh! Eres tu Mavis, ¿Cómo has estado? (Perla corre hacia su amiga y la abraza fuerte mente)

**Mavis.** Hola Perla, ¿Oye que no estabas con Blu? Y porque tanto abrazo (Mavis confundida viendo que Perla no la dejaba)

**Perla.** (Perla se da cuenta y la deja de abrazar) Perdona es que yo, bueno no estoy con Blu en este momento

**Mavis. **Uuu Se mudan de casa, ¿no?

**Perla.** No, lo que pasa es que yo … yo … ya no estoy con Blu (Perla baja su mirada)

**Mavis.** ¿Oye tranquila que sucedió? Ustedes eran inseparables era un Amor tan hermoso el de ustedes, ¿Qué paso?

**Perla.** Está bien te cuento, no te digo que tomes asiento ya que no hay nada en mi nuevo hogar ven vamos aquí en esta esquina (Perla se sienta al igual que Mavis)

**Mavis.** Está bien, ahora si cuéntame que paso (Mavis incitaba)

**Perla.** Bueno todo empezó ayer cuando Blu y yo, discutíamos….

**Mientras con Blu..**

**Bueno hoy fue una noche muy fea sin Perla alado de mí, me encantaba su coqueteo** **en la noche, sus besos y sus suaves plumas abrazándome al igual que yo a ella. Bueno Blu basta de pensamientos Porque…**

**Blu ve que hay alguien en la Puerta de su nido, Blu se levanta pensando que era Perla pero…**

**Rafael.** Hola Blu que tal tu Noche

**Blu.** Oh.. Eres tu Rafael (Blu devuelta en su nido permitiendo que Rafael pase)

**Rafael.** ¿Blu aun piensas que Perla llegara?

**Blu.** Pues, creo que si ya que nuestro amor no es único es uno de aquellos que no tan fácil se rompen, es un al cual tiene emociones que cada parte de nuestro ser experimenta, es cuando… (Blu interrumpido por Rafael)

**Rafael.** Blu, No empieces de Poeta, Solo creo que Perla no va volver

**Blu.** Ya ni que eres mi amigo, ve que lindos consejos me das (Blu enojado)

**Rafael.** No te enojes me refiero que no va ser hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana, lo que te trato de decir es que no va ser pronto, Perla tiene que recapacitar por lo que Paso al igual que tu Blu

**Blu se sienta de un lado posterior del Nido ..**

**Blu.** Creo que tienes razón, en mi opinión Perla no va a volver me quedare con mi única y nueva compañera la cual es la soledad ..

**Rafael.** Oh.. ¡Vamos chico! Perla va a volver ..

**Blu.** Rafael te habla Eva (Blu señala a su nido de Rafael y Eva gritaba como loca)

**Rafael.** Og.. la tortura que voy a sufrir ahorita (Rafael despegando) Nos vemos Luego Blu ..

**Blu.** Si Rafael.. Luego..

**Blu queda sentado viendo la nueva mañana que cambio su vida al cual es la Soledad…**

**Pensamientos de Blu:**

**Mi corazón no espera Perla está impaciente, Solo queda observando y esperando en un rincón.**

**Está bien Perla, el día menos pensado y esperado, tropezaras aquí y te quedaras conmigo como como antes.. Algún día volaremos tan alto Perla que ya no podremos detenernos ..**

**Fin del pensamiento de Blu.**

**Con Perla y Mavis…**

**Mavis. **Bueno, Con lo que me has contado, creo que tu nueva amiga que es la soledad pues es mala ya que necesitas algo nuevo, no estar triste por ello

**Perla.** Si lo se (Perla se levanta) Sabes creo que la soledad me ha enseñando a entender la razón de mi existencia.

**Mavis.** Sabes es mejor que te des un baño tienes las plumas muy alocadas (Mavis empuja a Perla al la puerta del nido) Ve anda a darte un baño, Mientras arreglo tu nido

**Perla.** No Gracias, yo arreglare mi nido, tu ve con Santiago, de seguro te ha de estar esperando

**Mavis.** ¿Segura que no quieres mi ayuda para limpiar este cuchitril?

**Perla.** (Suela una leve carcajada) No, tranquila yo la arreglare, tu vete con tu enamorado vuela (Perla empujando a Mavis)

**Mavis.** Bueno, Me voy pero tu ya vete a bañar

**Perla.** Bueno, me voy a dar un baño, Adiós Mavis nos vemos luego (Perla despeja hacia una cascada cerca de ahí)

**Mavis.** Adiós Perla hasta luego (Mavis se va de ahí)

**Después de un rato, Perla después de darse un baño, fue a recorrer el nuevo lugar, y dar un paseo largo por la ciudad hasta la noche..**

**Perla sentada en el Cristo viendo la noche hermosa, y con su nuevo compañera la soledad…**

**Perla.** (Lanza un suspiro) Creo que la soledad me ha enseñado a entender la razón de mi existencia. Sola, puedo encontrar lo que he perdido. Para muchas personas la soledad es estar sin nadie, para mi después de a ver razonado eso es estar conmigo misma. La soledad no tiene nada que ver con la presencia o la ausencia de otros, es un estado. Puede ser positivo o negativo, y es sólo el reflejo de uno mismo. Saber estar solo no es necesario para sentirse completo. Querer que alguien nos acompañe para compartir un momento es comprender para qué existen las personas que queremos y nos quieren. Cuando compartes un silencio agradable con alguien es cuando sabes que esa persona es realmente especial. Soledad o no soledad, hay que saber esto: _** estar donde estás siempre es importante.**_

**Perla se marcha a su nuevo nido, Pensando en su nuevo problema **_**Su corazón ..**_

**Este capítulo fue corto ya que en mi punto de pensar la soledad no es mal es un sentimiento que es hermoso que sabes sentir algo que no sientes a estar alado de alguien, la soledad a enseñado que no necesariamente tienes que estar solo en tu vida para comprenderte a ti mismo..**

_**Ahora me acuerdo que sentimiento que tenga**_

_**Es el poder que quiera tener sobre mi misma...**_


	4. El Corazón

_**El premio por actuar**_

_**Con el corazón es el resultado**_

_**Que sientes, no el que obtienes.**_

…_**...**_

Era una mañana tranquila, llena de dudas como eran mis días últimamente, hay estaba yo en las orillas de la playa IPanema sintiendo la fresca brisa del aire mañanero que corría por todo mi emplumado cuerpo; mientras mis patas sentían las cálidas y pequeñas olas que jugaban con la arena. Yo pensativa como solían ser mis días últimamente, eh pesando demasiado eh solucionado problemas de mi vida que poco a poco surgen.. Pero mi duda en esta ocasión es mi corazón..

-Los corazones que sufren son los corazones que aspiran a más, pero que cargan tantos lastres que no se pueden mover ¿Cómo le hacemos para descargar un corazón y seguir adelante?- Me pregunte a mi misma con un nudo en mi garganta mientras detrás de mí se escuchaba una voz femenina que me contesto sabiamente..

-Cuando no olvidas es cuando se puede seguir- Digo es voz tan peculiar y familiar para mi

Voltee al momento que termino esa frase que me destrozo literalmente mi alma, voltee con curiosidad pero con lentitud y hay estaba ella, una guacamaya color celeste como yo, ojos violetas, y unas pocas plumas desarregladas; Me pregunte a mi misma ¿Sera ella? No, no lo es.., Seguí cuestionándome hasta que su voz chillona me volvió a mi lugar

-¿Oye Perla que no me vas a saludar?- Me digo ella mientras me miraba con sus ojos tiernos llenos de felicidad por verme

Yo seguía en mi sub-consiente hasta que desperté automáticamente que ella termino su pregunta -¿Hola? Mariana eres ¿Tu?- Le pregunte algo curiosa y desconfiada a la vez

-Pues si primita, soy yo- Me digo ella dirigiéndose a mí abriendo sus alas para darme un ligero abrazo

Sentí sus alas dándome un fuerte abrazo al cual yo no respondí yo seguía pensando dudosamente.

-Hey, ¡Perla! ¿Qué no estás feliz de verme?- Me digo Mariana algo extrañada ya que yo no solía ser así de fría menos con un miembro de la familia

-¿Cómo no voy a estar feliz de verte Mariana? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, hace tiempo que dejaste Rio, hace tiempo que no charlábamos, hace tiempo que..- Me interrumpió Mariana al ver que yo no quitaba esa cara de angustia

-Espera un momento ¿Qué tienes? Obsérvate que te sucedió te vez acabada, angustiada dime ¿Qué te paso?- Me reclamaba ella mientras yo me di la vuelta para volver a sentir la cálida brisa y las olas golpeando suavemente mis patas

-Perla..- Me llamo ella mientras caminaba y se puso frente de mi viéndome con autoridad –Perla tienes algo a mi no me mientes dime- Me digo ella con voz confiada y segura la cual me hizo sentir como en familia al cual jamás había llegado a sentir desde que mis padres….

-¡Perla!- Me grito ella y me sacudió con fuerza yo con poca fuerza espiritual caí, me sentía sola, sin amor, y más sin corazón, por fin estaba sentada en aquella arena cuando decidí hablarle a mi prima –Perdona por ser así contigo no suelo serlo, es que…- Suspire y volví a tomar el control de mis palabras- Es que tuve problemas últimamente con migo misma y con…- Me detuve por un momento al pensar que iba a pronunciar con mi "Novio" hasta que cambie esa palabra – Con mi amigo- Sentí un terrible vacio en mi corazón al decir "Amigo" a esa persona que me salvo a la cual había, no había fue y era mi pareja..

-Perla, últimamente has cambiando demasiado- Me digo ella mientras se sentaba alado mío como de pequeñas lo hacía para charlar conmigo –Dime sabes que soy de confianza- Me digo ella mientas me daba un ligero abrazo

-Está bien te contare pero será una historia demasiado larga al cual topara con el día de hoy..- Le dije con voz fría y quebrada mientras miraba al suelo..

-Está bien soy todo oídos- Me digo ella haciéndome sonreír de nuevo por primera vez por todos esos días que nada me hacia cambiar esa actitud

…**.**-Y así fue como termino el día de ayer, ahora me encuentro aquí sola y con mi nuevo problema **"Mi corazón"**- Le dije en forma burlona, mientras trataba de encontrarle chiste por un momento a esta situación

-Bueno querida Perlita, Si que fue demasiado largo tu historia ahora déjame decirte que el novio, es palabra tan popular de todas las épocas tiene un mensaje ni tal oculto y es **"NO-VIO"**- Me digo ella haciendo reír como antes no lo había echó

Reír como nunca lo había hecho en largos días, suspire y volví a opacar esa sonrisa mía.

-Sabes por eso dicen que hay que saber perder, pero no es saber perder, es simplemente "Saber" Perla- Me digo Mariana en forma no dura ni fría pero hizo que me entrara al alma

-¿Pero cuando los sentimientos no son verdaderos, se olvidan sin que uno trate de olvidarlos; el corazón siempre guarda lo que es real?- Les pregunte a Mariana con gran curiosidad

-Para que querer olvidar es retacar al corazón con un trabajo demasiado pesado Perla, no creo que tú quieras un peso más en estos momentos ¿O si lo quieres?- Me pregunto con curiosidad y con regaño

-No, no lo quiero..- Respondí tristemente

-Pero a veces el corazón siente un encanto repentino, un dolor que parece interminable, una confusión que lo abarca todo- Le dije haciendo un terrible silencio entre nosotras hasta que ella me contesto sabiamente

-Mira Perla el corazón muchas veces deja de latir otras cambia su ritmo, a veces late más rápido- Me digo ella con un todo suave

Me levante me sacudí la poca arena que tenía en las plumas –Entonces ¿El corazón hace todo esto por una razón?- Le dije

Ella me vio a los ojos, asintió su cabeza diciéndome un "Si" –Hasta un órgano del cuerpo sabe que no basta con sólo existir y hace la función esperada- Me sonrió

-Bueno Mariana esta fue una larga charla ¿No crees? Es hora de irme, está obscureciendo- Le dije algo triste

-Está bien Perla, Pero no olvides "El corazón muchas veces deja de latir otras cambia su ritmo, a veces late más rápido"- Me digo mientras se acerba a mí; me daba un suave y tierno abrazo, Se lo correspondí

-Espero verte otra vez Mariana- Le dije con felicidad

-¡Uhy..!- Se quejo

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte algo rara

-Es que yo solo viene ayudarte, sabes soy un producto de tu imaginación ..- Me digo ella con tanta realidad

Me quede callada y con un pasamiento diciéndome a mí misma "¡Estoy loca!"

-¡No te creas! Vivo cerca de aquí- Me digo Burlándose de mi cara que puse

-Eres malvada- Le dije salpicándole un poco de agua

-Bueno es hora de irme adiós espero verte pronto- Le dije

-Adiós igualmente ¡cuídate!- Me digo con claridad

Abrí mis alas y Salí de ese lugar, volaba a dirección de mi "Hogar"..

…...Llegue al fin, Me senté en una rama para ver el atardecer y pensar con lo que me trato de decir Mariana con "El corazón muchas veces deja de latir otras cambia su ritmo, a veces late más rápido".. Me quede en profundo silencio.

Ahora de comprender lo que me digo Mariana grite -¡Lo comprendí!- Después de hacerlo un par de familias me gritaron "¡Cállate estamos tratando de dormir!", Pf.. Claro dormir.. En fin, lo comprendí..

-Las intenciones que salen del corazón son poco reconocidas o premiadas, así como dicen que ser bueno no te deja nada. Un acto hecho de corazón rara vez se hace notar, porque el corazón no necesita de reconocimientos, ni de premios, ni adulaciones..- Lo dije con claridad y autoestima mientras miraba ese cielo tan hermoso lleno de estrellas

-El corazón en su más simple y verdadera esencia es invisible , y la mayoría de las cosas valiosas no se ven y las que se ven no duran para siempre..- Hay comprendí un pedazo de la frase en la que "El corazón muchas veces deja de latir otras cambian de ritmo"

-El premio de actuar con el corazón es el resultado que sientes, no la que obtienes, puedes hacer mucho por alguien sin saberlo, igual pueden hacer algo por ti nunca te enteras..- Proseguí

-Tengo mucho que agradecer a las personas que han marcado una diferencia en mi vida, mucho ni siquiera saben que existen para mí y menos que han sido parte de mi crecimiento..-Me dije Pensando en aquellos amigos.. Pero tal vez me equivoco ..

-Uno de los tesoros mas maravillosos de la vida es que ni siquiera sepas que "Tu" Le cambiaste la vida a alguien, con una palabra, un hecho o simplemente con deseárselo- Por un momento me vino esos hermoso momentos que pase con Blu, cuando estábamos en el Club de Samba, cuando le "enseñábamos a volar" cuando Blu por primera vez me coqueteo y lo hizo muy mal que fue algo gracioso, Cuando.. Cuando se lanzo por mí al baldío sin saber volar.. Cuando por primera vez lo bese.. ¡Woow! Yo le cambie la vida a Blu, el dejo de ser una autentica "Mascota" y prosiguió a ser salvaje como .. Yo..

-¡Qué maravilla que todo permanezca en el anonimato!- Me dije Felizmente

Me levante de aquella rama y me fui a mi nido, Me acosté cerré mis ojos viendo las ultimas estrellas en ese cielo pensando "Ahora que nuevo problema tengo que evadir".. Me dormí al fin.. Quede en un profundo sueño..


End file.
